The present invention relates to an interference suppression apparatus for an electronic subassembly, an electronic subassembly, and a use of an interference suppression apparatus for an electric motor of a vehicle.
Electronic components, clocked inverters (pulse inverters) in particular, generate electrical common mode or differential mode disturbances when operating. In order to satisfy statutory EMC requirements, it is therefore necessary to suppress or to screen current-carrying cables.
An interference suppression apparatus for electronic components to be screened in this way is known, for example, from EP 2 906 030 A1.
Often, only the entire electronic apparatus is subject to the statutory EMC (electromagnetic compatibility) requirements, but not its individual electronic components. This is the case, for example, for vehicles with electric or hybrid electric drive. The radiation from the vehicle as a whole can, however, be different, depending on the integration of the electric drive system in electric or hybrid electric vehicles. Individual EMC requirements that depend on the construction of the vehicle are therefore placed on electronic components such as inverter components.